Then and There, Here and Now
by pessimistie
Summary: Kirihara POV, their relationship in stages.[KiriAn.]Kirihara's Foul Language.


Then and There, Here and Now

by pessimistie  
October 20, 2007  
Pairing: Kirihara Akaya/Tachibana An  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Prince of Tennis...just one poster.  
Note: Kirihara POV

It was just after the Senbatsu camp, when everyone was packing up, _she_ barged into my room. It was awkward at first, her just staring at me. Scrutinizing me. Bitch.  
"What is it now? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
No answer, she just stood there. But when she did open her mouth, damn, it just made me want to strangle her silly. It was probably all the insults she was holding up since the accident. The last thing I want was her pity, she should have just told me so anyways, I knew she had the guts to do so.  
"Kirihara Akaya, I hate you."  
A smile played on to my face (It probably looked mocking because she glared at me), after listening to the long list of 'hurtful' names. It sounded better coming from her mouth more so then from another.

* * *

The second time we 'talked', it was after my match with those Americans. I was sitting in the hospital bed with Yanagi trying to help me with my English homework, (yes, sadly English isn't my best subject) when she came along with the annoying guy from Seigaku.  
"Yo! How's the arm?"  
"Fine. Shouldn't you be practicing or something? Since you can really use the improvement." I spoke through clenched teeth.  
Momoshiro frowned at this, "Touchy."  
Yanagi shook his head, "Forgive him, the doctor told him not to play tennis for a week or two."  
I scowled at him, "Hmph, what do you two want anyways?"  
Momoshiro shrugged, "You know…just seeing how you're doing."  
Tachibana, who was just standing there silently, tapped Momoshiro on the shoulder.  
"I want to talk to him alone ok?"  
Momoshiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, ok. I need to go anyways, be careful getting home."  
Yanagi stood up from his spot near the window, "I'll walk her home later. Once you're done Tachibana-san, met me outside, ok?" Tachibana just nodded, and the other two left.  
"You're so reckless."  
God, can't this woman go a day without insulting me?  
"I don't need you telling me."  
"You idiot."  
She silently placed a bouquet of flowers by my bedside.  
The smell made me sick.

* * *

"Tachibana, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed angrily at her.  
She turned her eyes towards the ground, eyes brimming with tears but she held them back.  
"Shut up…you don't understand."  
"Yeah whatever Ms. Brother Complex. Just…go home already."  
"No! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm telling you, it's not like that!"  
"If you hate me so much, why didn't you just ignore me? Stealing my racquet and breaking it, woman, you're intolerable."  
"I told you, it's not like that! Someone from your tennis club asked me to take it to a repair shop an-"  
I waved my hand dismissively at her and started to walk away. Stupid girl ran up to me and actually slapped me this time, and threw a slip of paper at me.

_Sorry Kirihara, I accidentally stepped on it. Dude you gotta keep your stuff in the proper place, I'll pay for the repairs_

_-Nioh_

"Damn."

* * *

It was during the winter of my third year, Marui-sempai and Nioh-sempai had dragged me from my personal training time, saying some thing about not being there to baby sit me anymore. The last thing I wanted was to look at stuff for them to buy for their girlfriends, so I hung around across the street in a bookstore. I was flipping through the latest issue of JUMP when I suddenly felt quite uncomfortable. Paying for my magazine, I left the bookstore and went to the front of the shop. Damn it's cold, where the hell are they?  
I didn't expect it; the stupid woman was walking down the street towards me. Shit.  
I knew it was too late to run for it, so I ignored her as she passed by. I buried my face into my JUMP, heh, stupid Bobobo and his lame jokes.  
I suddenly felt something brush against me arm, so I turned towards me right arm to see that Tachibana was leaning against the wall next to me. I wanted to open my mouth to insult her before she insulted me.  
Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear her. Did she grow taller? Was her hair that long before? Was that tears I see?  
Damn, it was best not to mess with a crying woman, so I didn't say anything and tried to concentrate in finishing Eyeshield 21 and ignoring her sobbing.  
Women are so emotional; I swear I'll make her pay later. Marui-sempai and Nioh-sempai had just happened to step out of the shop to see Tachibana crouching on the ground crying silently and me just standing there, ignoring her.  
Marui-sempai quickly took the girl to a nearby café, while Nioh gave me a lecture on how to treat a lady.  
Stupid woman.

* * *

It was the first year of high school, and I'm already disgusted with myself.  
Damn, I'm getting weak. Lately, I have a queasy feeling in my stomach, and sometimes I have a hard time breathing. Fucking doughnuts.  
"Kirihara-kun."  
Ugh, damn, I'm not some fat old guy…heart problems already?  
"I'm going to Australia for the Winter Break, so I'll give you this early."  
I took the bag from Tachibana, and slowly opened it.  
"You weren't wearing any scarves these past few weeks and its freezing. I made it for you so when I come back, you won't be sick in bed."  
I didn't care; I threw it in to my bag. She gave me a disapproving look, but didn't say anything else.  
"Don't get plane sick Tachibana."  
"Ok, take care."  
Damn heart problems.

* * *

Stupid scarf, why does it have to last this long. She squeezed my hand, I was forced to look down at my girlfriend for a week.  
"What?"  
"Something wrong? You've been tugging at the scarf for quite sometime now…"  
"No reason, just shut up and watch where you're going." I muttered.  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so childish, just tell me."  
"I'm not being childish and I don't have to tell you anything."  
Stupid woman just shook her head in the 'I am so much more mature then you are' way.  
Damn woman.  
"Fine, An make me a new scarf."

A/N: I hope this makes up for not updating To Hell With This...It'll come along soon enough...maybe.


End file.
